


Hook Me

by TrueColours



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Strategy & Tactics, dom!Uma, it's barely there but this /is/ a hostage situation with self-identified villains, reference to dubcon, sub!Harry, what does 'hook me' mean?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueColours/pseuds/TrueColours
Summary: After capturing King Ben, Harry and Uma try to work out what to do with him, and also how to say 'I love and trust you unconditionally' in Villain.





	Hook Me

**Author's Note:**

> My friends were complaining about the lack of Harry/Uma pegging fic in this fandom, so I provided. This fic is inspired by the interaction between Ben, Harry and Uma as Ben is being held hostage, but that scene took place half an hour (or twenty minutes - accounts differ) before the big fight, not leaving sufficient time for pegging. Also there are lines in the film that are a lot more fun if you read them as being spoken _after_ this fic, not before it. Basically the timeline is a mess; I was just reading into all the barely-subtext between these three. 
> 
> Also, I want to know what 'hooking' someone means for Harry, since his 'threats' to 'hook' Ben are at odds with Uma's 'hook me!' in What's My Name. And I want it acknowledged that Harry is clearly flirting with Ben throughout the hostage scene.

‘Harry,’ Uma called. ‘You can play with the prisoner later. I need you in my cabin.’

She strode away, not needing to look back to know that he was following. She heard the sulky grind of his boots on the deck as he obeyed, pausing to give King Ben one last leer as he went.

‘Shut the door, Harry,’ she said once they were inside the cabin. Settling in a comfortable sprawl in the captain’s chair, she took a moment just to look him over. He was looking exceptionally pretty today, all painted up in preparation for the fight they both knew was probably coming. And on this tense day of waiting, it was a relief to be alone with the one member of her crew whom she trusted absolutely.

Holding the king hostage felt like holding a bomb with a lit fuse. Right now she had the advantage, but the number of risks that had come with it…Mal was angry with her. Mal might try to double-cross her. Auradon would be angry with her. Her crew might disagree on what to do with the king. The other islanders might decide they wanted a piece of the king. Uma was almost wishing that the pirates who’d spotted him in the street had kept on walking.

Harry was still standing in front of her chair. His body somehow swaggered even when he was standing still. His eyes hadn’t moved from her face. Uma would have liked to hold him there a lot longer, see how long he’d stand and gaze and wait to be told what to do, but they had work to do.

‘Have a seat,’ she said, indicating another chair with her eyes. ‘I’m sure you’ve got some opinions on what we should do with our guest. Let me hear them.’

‘Do you think Mal’s really going to give us the wand?’ he asked. ‘Do you think she _can_ get it?’

Translation: _I would never contradict you, even in private, but_ _I don’t think this is going to work_.

‘Pah.’ Uma gave a split-second laugh at the mention of Mal’s name. ‘She can…with luck. She’s not totally useless. But she’ll double-cross us if she gets the chance. We’ll have to have her prove it’s the real thing, for starters.’

Harry nodded. There was a pause.

‘I’m open to backup plans,’ Uma prompted him.

‘I think Princey out there is our best bet,’ Harry said.

‘Explain.’

‘I think we should concentrate on what he can do for us himself.’

Uma scoffed. ‘You bought that shit about being _sorry_ and _part of the solution_? He’ll say anything as long as he’s against that mast.’

‘He fell for Mal fast enough,’ Harry argued, ‘and he forgave her after she messed around in his head. If she can win him round, you can do it in half the time.’

‘Not everybody’s you, Harry,’ Uma said, her tone thoughtful.

‘Play the long game,’ Harry urged her. ‘Keep him and let the Stockholm Syndrome get to work. These Auradon royals are sentimental, and they’re idiots about their honour.’

Uma chewed her lip. Harry was talking sense. Play nice with the little prince – it was hard to think of him as a _king_ – fill his head with plans for an alliance until he started believing them himself. Have him trade his freedom for a promise he’d feel honour-bound to keep, even though it had been made to the children of villains.

‘Make him think we’re his friends?’ she said out loud.

‘Make him make _you_ queen instead of little Mal,’ Harry said.

Uma kept her face blank, but her stomach gave a horrible lurch. The idea of parading around in a frock instead of a pirate’s hat, acting better than her own crew, there because the whim of some hero’s whelp had put her there…but then there was a tiny part of her that leapt at the thought, knowing she deserved silk and smiles and _princess_ , and then the _rest_ of her was disgusted with that part –

‘Yeah, right,’ she managed. ‘Maybe I should just take him for a spin right now, and maybe in nine months we’ll have a better bargaining chip than whatever _Mal_ ’s going to bring us. You reckon they still punish villain kids if the kid’s a prince too?’

‘Dynastic alliance?’ Harry said. ‘Classic. I like it.’ His voice was cheerful, but she’d seen him flinch when she talked about using herself that way. _Good_ , she thought savagely. _As if it’s any different to what he was suggesting, prancing about on the king’s arm pretending to be something you’re not_. And yet at the same time she knew he was right. Mal had a villain’s upbringing. She would feel no compunction about lying. And trade-offs were notoriously difficult to pull off anyway. Manipulating the king was the better plan.

‘You really think we could get him to help us?’ she mused.

‘I’ve got him all warmed up,’ Harry said. ‘Give me another five minutes with him and he’ll be running into your arms to get away from me.’

‘Do you know, I’m not sure he’s scared of you?’ Uma said. ‘His heart knows what you mean with all those theatrics, even if his head doesn’t.’

‘His heart and other bits of him,’ Harry muttered. Uma rolled her eyes. ‘I could play it like that instead then. Let me hook him for you. I’ll reel him in and he won’t even know it was your idea.’

 _It was_ your _idea,_ Uma thought. ‘And what makes you think I _want_ you to hook him?’ she replied. ‘You know I don’t like to share.’

‘Sprat to catch a mackerel?’ Harry suggested.

‘I’ll decide what counts as a sprat,’ Uma said flatly.

Harry leaned towards her, made his eyes wider. ‘Let me catch you a _prince_ ,’ he breathed. Uma planted a hand on his chest to keep him in his chair.

‘You’re pushing it today, Harry.’

Eyes on her, he slid out of his chair, evading her hand as he moved to kneel at her feet. The brat knew he could always get further on his knees than otherwise.

‘Princey wouldn’t know what’d hit him with you,’ he crooned up at her. ‘You’re more queen than any of his fine ladies – ’

Uma slammed her hand down on the arm of the chair.

‘Of course I am; we all are; they’re heroes! What do they matter?’ She didn’t know why her anger had flared so suddenly. But the idea of speaking to King Ben again – no matter how pretty those big doe eyes, no matter how he’d stared at Harry and her, despite, or perhaps because, of how courteously he’d talked – filled her with fury. ‘I am _not_ befriending him, I’m not blackmailing him, I’m not hooking him, I’m _trading_ him.’

‘Are you worried about the poor lad’s honour?’ Harry asked, looking her right in the eyes.

Uma’s mouth went tight. She always shot holes in her crew’s ideas; that was how they tested them for seaworthiness; but this conversation was way past that point. She ought to throw Harry out for questioning her, and for the insolent way he had done it. The stare he was giving her now wasn’t _her_ stare; it was the stare he gave other people.

But he was her first mate. She had asked his advice.

‘It’s _bad form_ ,’ she said.

‘ _Ahhh_ …’ Harry sighed. He blinked once. His stare softened.

‘Your father fought with bad form _once_ , and he never got over it,’ Uma said. ‘Hell, my mother never made a false bargain; the merfolk knew what they were getting. They just chose it anyway because they were too dumb to know what was good for them. Just like Mal’s going to do when she trades the most powerful weapon in Auradon for _her boyfriend_. Those four tried to trick heroes and heroes rubbed off on them. We do it the right way.’

‘You’re not like Mal,’ Harry said softly. ‘It wouldn’t rub off on you.’

Either he was still pursuing his plan with reckless amounts of courage, or he just couldn’t resist blurting out praise whenever it occurred to him, no matter how likely it was to get him into trouble. _If Mal traded me the wand for Ben, I’d trade it back twice for you_ , Uma thought, and the thought terrified her.

‘Alright, I’ll tell you what,’ she said. She leaned in, tugging the hook out of his hand and flipping it so that she could grasp the handle. Harry’s eyes flickered just a little as she used the tip to tilt his chin, but he didn’t flinch. ‘ _If_ Mal doesn’t show, or she doesn’t deliver the goods, we’ll do it your way.’ Harry’s face split into a broad grin and he nodded eagerly. ‘Which means he’s safe from the fishes, I suppose,’ Uma added as an afterthought. Harry’s smile morphed into such an exaggerated pout that she couldn’t help but giggle. ‘And _you’ll_ have to do the heavy lifting winning him over; I’ve got better things to do with my time than get puppies to like me.’

‘I’ll frighten him and you call me off; he seemed to enjoy that the first time.’

‘He did,’ Uma smirked. She looked down at him, lounging at her feet. ‘So did I.’

‘I’ll be your prince until tomorrow noon, Captain,’ he said.

‘And what do you know about being a prince?’ Uma asked. She reached forward to slide her fingers into his hair.

‘I know how a prince treats his princess,’ he said.

‘That won’t help you; I’m not a princess.’ Her fingers tightened. His eyes flickered shut for a moment. ‘Show me your manners.’

He snatched the hand in his hair and brought it to his lips, eyes on hers. Her stomach turned over.

 _When I take Auradon’s throne,_ she thought _, he’ll be the first I let kneel and kiss my hand, while the King and his family look on in chains. I won’t take the King’s help; not ever. Only his._

‘Nah,’ she said out loud. ‘I don’t think you make much of a prince.’ Harry watched her expectantly. ‘For one thing, I think they wear nicer clothes.’ She gave him a nudge with her boot, sending him to his feet, and sat back in her chair. ‘Well? Those ain’t fit for court. Get rid of them.’

The moment he understood what she wanted he obeyed, whipping the long red coat from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. She felt a rush of pleasure at how quickly he moved, how eager he was to display himself for her. ‘All of them,’ she prompted. His hands went to the neck of his shirt, fumbled with the top button. ‘Slow down, though,’ she continued. His fingers paused. ‘Turn to the side. I like your arms. Get that shirt open for me.’ Harry smirked as he worked his way through his buttons, swaying slightly, his joints fluid. He always seemed one step away from dancing, moving to a music no-one else could hear. The music of their anger. A war dance.

 _One day_ , she thought, _I’ll watch him dance rings round our enemies, with a sword_.

‘Let it slide off you now,’ she instructed. ‘Put you head back.’ Harry obeyed, tossing his hair, exposing the strong line of his neck, his arms all tangled behind him in the shirt, and she thought how much she’d like to tangle them in a good strong rope he couldn’t wriggle out of; how much she’d like to have him tied against that mast instead of the Auradon boy. ‘Turn your back. Let me see those shoulders.’

He turned away from her, flexing the muscles in his back, shimmying slightly to make the shirt slip to the floor. His whole body seemed to move in one undulating line, as smoothly as a snake or an octopus’ tentacle. He hugged himself, sliding his hands up his arms and over his chest, as blatantly teasing as a man could get, then let them drop to his belt. Hip cocked, he undid the buckle.

‘You’re smart,’ Uma said. Harry smiled at her over his shoulder; that bright, slightly unhinged smile that was the closest islanders came to joy. ‘And you’re brave, to say what you think. But you’re not respectful, Harry. How do you think I should treat a boy who’s smart and brave but disrespectful?’

Harry’s body went still, stopped that constant dance. His eyes dropped to the ground and he swallowed before he answered,

‘However you want to treat him, Captain.’

It _got_ him, when she said those things. It really got him. And that was what got her.

‘Fetch me my harness, boy,’ she ordered.

She heard him breathe out in a little _huff_.

‘Yes, Uma,’ he said. He dashed across the cabin, eagerness or nerves putting a spring in his step, and returned with a flat case that he opened and held out to her. Inside was a leather harness and a rod of smooth, ribbed blue glass. Uma had cut up the good parts of a worn-out jacket to make the harness; the rod was a treasure of Harry’s. Glass washed up on the island regularly, was easy to remould and was fit for purpose, provided you were careful. Uma had heard that on Auradon they had all kinds of remarkable materials with which fucking someone was totally safe, not to mention spells to make it all more fun and barriers and potions that made it safe to do the things she would never do for fear of bringing another kid like her into the world. Well, of course they would. That was Auradon, always trying to make things perfect. She doubted they would ever come up with a better toy than the one standing in front of her.

‘Help me on with this,’ she said. Harry set the box down on the table and lifted the harness up in a clinking tangle of buckles. He leaned in to bring the belt around her waist, and for a moment she was encircled in his arms and smelling the briny tang of his skin. Then he buckled the belt and knelt to fasten the loops that wrapped round her thighs.

‘You’re on your knees a lot tonight,’ Uma remarked. ‘Are you trying to make up for mouthing off to me, or do you just like it down there?’

‘Why not both?’ Harry shook his hair out of his eyes and smirked up at her, pulling the last buckle tight.

Uma grabbed him by the hair. He went totally still.

Their parents had words for people who followed other villains around because they lacked the wit or the will to make it on their own. Words and uses. Well, Uma had plenty of use for Harry, but she couldn’t seem to make the words fit.

The truth was, he was strong. A captain’s son with a wicked sword-hand, more than capable of making himself feared. He could have been the biggest threat to her power on the island if he’d wanted. Instead…here he was.

It had taken her a long time to trust him. She still hadn’t made sense of him. But she tried not to waste energy doing that, now the trust was there. She was captain, he was first mate; that would do.

She pulled on his hair, and he went backwards. She laid him out on his back on the scrap of rug that covered the boards and stood over him, feeling her own want start to surge as she drank the sight of him in. Harry swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing visibly, and his hands slid towards the waistband of his unbuckled trousers.

‘Not yet,’ she said, placing one boot on his wrist. He went limp immediately, only his quickening breathing betraying his impatience. Uma threw him one cool, pleased glance as she plucked the glass rod from its case and threaded it through the front of her harness. ‘That was a pretty dance you did for me, but that doesn’t mean you’re going to have things all your own way.’ She knelt beside him; Harry immediately sat up, bringing his face closer to hers. Not all the way up, though; he stayed half-lying, weight on his elbows. He hadn’t been invited closer. It was fun to watch him walk the tightrope between showing how much he wanted her and doing only as he was told.

‘Tell me, Harry,’ she murmured, leaning into him, curling her hand around the back of his neck. She felt him start to melt into the touch. ‘Do you think I’d have to stand on his highness’s hands to stop him from touching himself when he hadn’t been told to?’

‘I – ’ He blinked, thrown. ‘I don’t know.’

‘Don’t you?’ Uma asked.

‘I don’t think he’s well-trained,’ Harry suggested.

Uma snorted. ‘You’re right there,’ she said, ‘but he _is_ good. Aren’t good people supposed to be obedient?’

‘I can be obedient,’ he breathed.

‘Can you?’ Uma asked. She pressed him flat onto the floor and leaned down until their lips almost brushed. Harry strained his neck up to try and kiss her and she pulled away. ‘Can you be obedient? I didn’t tell you to kiss me. _Can_ you? You are _bad_ , after all. Oh, I don’t think you can…’

‘Uma, please kiss me!’ Harry gasped out.

‘Oh, brave boy,’ Uma purred. ‘Brave, reckless boy. Please kiss you? Alright.’ She lunged down, pressed her mouth to his, thrust in with her tongue. She felt his body jerk under hers. ‘I’ll kiss you,’ she mumbled into his mouth. ‘I’ll kiss you, sweet thing.’ She caught his lower lip between her teeth and bit and sucked. Harry gave a rising moan that cut off abruptly when she let go.

‘Whole ship’s gonna hear you,’ she said.

‘Let his highness know what he’s missing,’ Harry said. 

‘ _Wicked_ ,’ Uma mouthed, and then louder, ‘lift up your hips.’ Harry complied. Uma ran a hand over his tensed stomach and the little swell of one hip bone, then grabbed his trousers and pulled them down his thighs with a hard jerk.

‘Mmm!’ Harry bit back another moan.

‘I’m only undressing you, sweet thing,’ Uma taunted. ‘Is that really how much you want it? Is that really how much you need me to – ’

‘Yes!’ Harry cut her off.

‘Don’t interrupt!’ Uma snapped, smacking his thigh. She glanced down at his feet. ‘Ugh, damned boots. Don’t move.’ She reached for his boot laces. Hands flat on the floor. You said you’d be good. Obedient, I mean.’

Harry held still as she tugged off his boots, but he was drumming his fingers restlessly against the floor, and then he began to whisper as though he couldn’t stop himself,

‘Uma, Uma, _Uma_ …’

‘You are so _dramatic_.’ Uma tossed his boots aside. ‘Come here, then – ’ She yanked his trousers free, and suddenly he was naked, and although it was far from the first time she’d had him this way, they both still felt the shock. How could they not, on an island where power was everything and nobody was ever safe?

His nakedness…she wanted to call it courage.

She groped for something to say, to cover how she’d been thrown. ‘His highness might be boring as hell, but at least he’s pretty,’ she said. She reached for the oil she kept under the table and dripped some onto the glass rod. Perks of being a captain on the isle; first dibs on a washed-up whale carcass so that you didn’t shred your boyfriend having sex. ‘Do you think you’re pretty?’

Harry’s eyes gleamed. ‘I think I’m _fun_ ,’ he said.

Uma grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the deck. ‘That’s not what I asked,’ she said. ‘Do you think you’re pretty?’

‘It doesn’t matter what I think,’ he said. She raised an eyebrow, prompting. ‘It matters what you think.’

‘And what do you think I think?’ Uma asked. She felt him swallow under her hand.

‘I think you think I’ll do,’ he said.

‘ “You’ll _do,”_ ’ Uma echoed. ‘Well, I certainly do think that.’ She moved forward suddenly, her body sliding between his legs, pressing right down against him. Instantly he went liquid under her, melting into her, raising his hips, his cock a hard line that she could feel through all her layers of fabric and leather.

‘Uma, yes!’ he whispered urgently. ‘Yes, yes, please, please, please – ’

‘Nowhere _close_ ,’ Uma replied. ‘Do you want to get hurt the night before we tackle Mal?’

‘N-no, I – ’

‘Be _patient_ ,’ she said. She grabbed his left thigh, squeezing the meat of it between her hand, and hip-checked him to spread his legs wider apart. With her right hand she guided the tip of her makeshift cock to his entrance, lodged it there and moved her hips very slightly, pressing gently. Harry’s mouth fell open; his eyes rolled back. Oh, he was sensitive; she remembered the first time he’d shown her this toy and rolled over and let her use it on him, and even gentle external touches had been enough to make him writhe. ‘Be patient. I don’t want to hurt you…more than I mean to hurt you.’

That made him flinch. ‘Uma, but, but soon, please, soon,’ he begged.

‘Please fuck you soon? What else would I do, leave you hanging after all this?’ She spoke the words as they occurred to her, and felt a stab of pleasure at the thought. From the way Harry’s thighs clenched, he did too.

‘I think…you’d do…whatever you want,’ he said. ‘Please, do whatever you want.’

‘I want you, sweet thing,’ Uma said in his ear, leaning in to kiss his neck. ‘Guess I’ll have to do you.’ He thrust urgently up against her; she had to pull back to keep him from taking more than he was ready for. ‘Oh, you slut, you greedy _slut_.’ She bit down on his neck, and felt his whole body jump as though electrified. ‘My slut, _mine_.’ She bit him again, working her way across his throat to the other side of his neck. ‘Look at you bruise, skin like a peach…’

‘Uma, yes, show them, please – ’

‘Show them whose bed you belong in, huh? Show them whose marks you carry around?’

‘Yes, I want that, I want, Uma, I want you, I can take it –’

‘Hmm…’ Uma pushed her hips down a little and felt no resistance. ‘Yes, I think you can…open for me then…’

His face showed the moment when she broke through his body’s defences and took him. He arched his spine, mouth open in a silent _O_. Uma didn’t rush him; she gave him an inch and then held still, weight balanced on her elbows, admiring.

‘Well, I bet King Ben can’t take cock like this,’ she pronounced. Harry bared his teeth in a fierce smile.

‘I’d like to see him _try_ ,’ he gasped.

‘I bet you would.’ Uma thrust in, sharp but shallow, making him jump and whine. ‘Come on, boy, show me what you’re good for.’

Harry groaned and turned his face away. His nails raked the ratty carpet; his body was one taught line of need.

Uma took pity. ‘You can hold on to me,’ she said.

Harry’s arms flew around her at once. He clutched at her shoulders and buried his face in the side of her neck, but he was careful to keep his nails from digging into her skin.

She slid a hand up his chest, enjoying the smooth muscle under her palm. Her hand found his right nipple and she twisted hard. He jerked suddenly, came up against the hard length inside him and just as suddenly stilled.

‘Careful, boy…’ she said warningly, shifting her hips, letting the toy rock inside him and work him gradually more open. He began to rock back against her, thighs falling further open as he adjusted.

‘Uma,’ he breathed against her neck. ‘Uma, Uma…’

‘Good boy,’ Uma said, and slid home inside him.

‘ _Ah!’_ Harry groaned, and she felt him _shudder_ , his body open and eager against hers. She could feel the ache building in her own groin, rising each time she moved her hips, but it was worth it to do this to him, to have him like this. She gave him a few deep, hard thrusts, because she knew he liked how they made him feel, fucked-open and plundered. Then she pulled back and went in shallower, not thrusting but rocking, searching for the right angle…she knew she’d won when his body jerked against hers and his hands locked tight on her upper arms.

‘There you are,’ she said gently, hips working, nudging, teasing. ‘There you are, my tender little thing. Oh no you don’t – ’ He twisted under her, trying to escape the overstimulation, but she pinned him with her body-weight and grabbed his hair again. ‘Look in my eyes.’ He obeyed, eyes wide and desperate. ‘You will take what I give you. Take it. _Take_ it.’

‘Uma – ’ he gasped. ‘Uma, p-please _bite_ , me, please – ’

She twisted her hand in his hair, pulling his head to the side to expose his fast-bruising neck.

‘You promised you’d be my prince for the day,’ she taunted him. ‘Is that how a prince talks? _Enunciate_ , please.’

He made a choked, desperate sound, shutting his eyes tight.

‘Look in my eyes,’ she ordered again. She gave his hair a warning tug, twitched her hips again; his face crumpled in pleasure as he tried to keep obeying her. ‘What do you want?’

‘Please, bite, me.’

‘Please bite you?’

‘I love it when you – ’ he blurted. She cut him off.

‘Oh, I know you do.’ She lowered her face into his neck, licked and kissed at him until he was shaking with anticipation, then bit down hard. His moan resounded in the closed space. She knew the crew and the prisoner both had heard that one, and good; she wanted them to hear how vulnerable, how owned, how…fucking _beautiful_ he was.

‘Mm, you taste good,’ she said. ‘Do you like it when I hurt you?’

‘I like it when you hurt me,’ he said, the words blurred, mumbled, yet perfectly audible.

‘Do you like it when I fuck you?’

‘I like it when you fuck me.’

‘You’re not so wilful really,’ Uma said, letting the hand in his hair slide back to his throat. ‘Look at you, all ready to do whatever I say. You’d do just about anything I said.’

‘Anything.’ He pressed up into her hand like he was begging to be choked.

‘I bet you’d put up your sword and stay behind to scrub the decks if I ordered you to, wouldn’t you?’

‘Yes.’ He twisted, rubbing his bare skin against her.

‘I bet even if the crew found a better leader you’d stick by me; you don’t have the sense to pick the winning side.’

‘Yes…’

‘I bet,’ Uma went on fiercely, ‘that even if they let everyone else leave the island but me, because I’m the most dangerous, the very worst, you’d still stay here with me.’

‘Of course I would.’ His eyes met hers, wide and clear through their haze of lust, and Uma sat back with a lurch, taking her face out of his line of sight, pulling her cock free of his body.

‘Turn over,’ she said roughly, before he could ask; before _she_ could ask herself why there was suddenly a lump in her throat. ‘Head down,’ she ordered, moving in behind him, pressing down on the back of his head until his cheek was against the deck. She grabbed his hips for leverage as she thrust back into him.

‘I know,’ she said to the back of his head. His spine flexed as she entered him, and she focussed on that image and let it fill her mind instead of all the nonsense she’d been talking a moment ago. ‘I know you’ll always do as you’re told. That’s why you’re my first mate.’

‘Captain,’ he said, ‘Uma, I’m yours, yes…’

‘All mine.’ She reached for his cock. He gave an undignified squeak as her fingers curled round him and stroked once. She found him wet; pre-come had slicked his shaft, smeared his belly, was dripping down onto the deck. She knew the kind of pleasure he could get when she fucked him right; one long, slow ache of it, quite different to the sharp climaxes he had from jerking off. It seemed she was fucking him right today.

‘Uma, please touch me,’ he groaned.

‘Is that really what you want?’ she teased, trailing one finger up to the head of his cock. She thrust into him again and felt him twitch and spill more wetness. He gave a defeated groan, shoulders slumping.

‘No,’ he said, ‘I want you to, to just fuck me and tell me no…’

‘If I touch you now it’ll all be over,’ she said, giving his cock a squeeze. ‘Do you want it to be over?’

‘No, Uma, no, no – ’

Uma cupped her left hand round his throat and brought his head up from the floor, bringing him towards her until she could laugh right into his ear. With her right hand she gave his cock one more firm stroke, slicking her fingers, then brought them up and smeared them across his face, from cheek bone to mouth. He gave a gasp, head turning with her hand, lips parting to try and suck on her fingers.

‘You’re a mess,’ she said, grabbing his chin. ‘Is there anything I couldn’t do to you?’

‘No, Captain.’ His head fell forward in defeat, hanging loose between his slumped shoulders.

‘I think you made a good choice,’ she said coolly, moving her hips in short, sharp snaps. ‘Remember, just because it’s over for you doesn’t mean it’s over for me. It’s never over for me.’

‘ _Uma_!’ he cried, and began to shake.

‘This cock doesn’t finish,’ Uma said relentlessly. ‘It doesn’t stop until I’m too tired to _move_ – _my – hips_. And that’s such a _little_ movement…’

‘God, Uma, _please_ – ’ Harry squirmed under her, hands scrabbling desperately at the carpet-covered deck. She stretched out her hand to him and he seized it and clung on. She leaned forward and pressed her body against his, wrapped her free arm tightly around him and squeezed, then raked her nails across his chest. Harry screamed. Uma sank her teeth into his shoulder, sucking on the sweat-slicked flesh, the salt of him vibrant as sea breeze on her tongue. She could feel him against her, taut and strained with pleasure, trembling, trembling in every limb…

She knew his body. She knew how to stop while it was still sweet. She stilled, held his hips to make him keep still too, and slowly eased her cock out of him. He gave one long shudder as it slipped free from his body. She watched his muscles clench and unclench, one hand proprietorially on his lower back and her chest full of satisfaction.

‘Enough for you?’ she asked, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling. He went over onto his back, a little aftershock going through him. His eyes were shut, and he gasped for breath. She examined the mess he’d made of his stomach and thighs. ‘Yeah, I’ll say that was enough for you.’

She unbuckled the harness, letting it fall to the floor with a clatter. ‘It wasn’t enough for me, though. It’s time you did some work.’

Uma left him lying and crossed the room with quick, sure strides. She settled back into her chair, legs sprawled apart, and began unbuttoning her trousers. Harry had found the energy to sit up. Somebody who’d already got his had no business looking so hopeful.

‘Get over here,’ she told him, jerking her head. He got on his hands and knees and _crawled_ to her.

‘Do you want my mouth, Captain?’ he asked. Every nerve in her cunt fired at the words, but she kept her face calm. _Do you even have to ask?_ her expression said, as she grabbed him once more by the hair and pulled his face in between her legs.

His mouth pressed to the lips of her cunt; his tongue slid up between them.

‘Ah,’ Uma sighed, keeping her voice satisfied rather than desperate, though at the touch her need blazed up like wildfire. ‘That’s it, boy...oh, uhn – !’ She flinched as he began to lick firmly at her clit. ‘Alright, back off, I’m sensitive…’ 

Harry made his mouth softer, licked her more gently. Uma gave another sigh and let her hand fall slack, coming to rest on the nape of his neck. Harry made a little noise of pleasure in the back of his throat, so she indulged him, curling her fingers to pet gently at his scalp. All villains knew the value of judicious rewards, and besides, he looked so lovely, eyes shut and expression content as he pressed his mouth close against her.

‘Suck now,’ she ordered. ‘ _Yes_ , good, yes…’ He knew exactly what to do; she’d made sure of that. His mouth was soft and wet and slick, creating an easy wash of pleasure that she could lose herself in; a warmth that built slowly and steadily and spiked each time he sucked on her clit.

‘Pretty thing,’ she whispered, and he rose up on his knees and pressed closer in response. Another man might have grabbed her thighs for balance or to pull her closer; Harry grabbed the chair. He never touched her in ways she hadn’t permitted; never tried to manhandle her just because she was fucking him. It was one of the things that brought her as close as a villain ever got to trusting him.

‘Put your hands on me,’ she said softly. ‘Hold on to me…’

Even then he didn’t grab her. One hand slid slowly up her thigh; the other reached for her waist; he drew her to him until her bottom was half-off the chair and he could press _down_ into her cunt, and she was trying to keep her composure but it was hard; hard with his arms firm around her and her hand digging into the swell of his bicep; hard with his face buried in her like he wanted to please her more than he wanted air…

‘ _Harry_.’ She clenched her teeth around his name. He moaned in response, like he had when she’d fucked him; the vibration went right through her. ‘Having fun down there?’ she managed to say.

He nodded at once, breaking his rhythm. She laughed aloud, her usual giggle somewhat shaky.

‘I am,’ he mumbled against her, pausing to suck and lick between words. ‘Want to please you, want to be your sweet prince…’

Uma pulled him sharply off her, letting the frustration spike deliciously inside her as she admired the mess she had made of his face. He blinked in confusion that she’d stopped him; his chin came forward; his lips yearned towards her.

‘Is that what you think I want?’ she asked him, tilting an eyebrow.

‘Yes,’ he said.

The obvious answer. Next to power of her own, every villain wanted a powerful lover. But Uma found she wasn’t going to let him say it. Not while he looked like that.

She pulled him back into her with an easy jerk of her arm. He tried to resume his licking, but she was holding him too close to let him work.

‘Yes?’ she repeated, rolling her hips. He held his tongue flat for her to work against, always ready to please her as much as his situation allowed. ‘You think I want a prince dripping in gold and jewels, who has a _bath_ every day, who can work magic for me and make me a queen?’

She jerked his head up and down and then _away_. He gave a gasp as his mouth came free.

‘M-maybe?’ he tried breathlessly.

Uma pushed herself to her feet. Her left hand joined her right in Harry’s hair and she _pulled_ , bringing him up onto his knees, dragging his head backwards as she straddled his face. She saw his eyes go wide and wild as she pressed down on him, fucking into his open mouth. He threw his hands back to support himself, let his neck and back bend, his whole body arching backwards in one perfect curve.

 _Damn it all, I want to hurt him_ , Uma thought, _I want to use him, I’ll break him, I’m wicked, I am I am I am…_ But was it really wicked when her thrusts weren’t enough to smother his moans, when his mouth opened more eagerly the harder she fucked him, when he was begging with his whole body for what she was doing to him?

‘What do I _want_?’ she demanded. She straightened her legs, rising off him by an inch.

‘Me!’ he gasped. ‘You want me, Uma, you want me.’

She dropped to her knees and seized hold of him, clutching him tight and kissing him in a mess of tongues and teeth. He forgot his respect for a moment and threw his arms around her in return. He crushed the breath out of her.

 _Get this king off my ship_ , Uma thought, _and out of my life, and leave me him. Him. Him._

She brought her hands to his chest and pushed, sending him back to the floor where they’d started.

‘Finish me,’ she commanded, settling over his face again. His tongue found her clit, and she had been waiting so long, he was so delicious and all hers and he knew just what to do –

‘Oh, Harry, yes, yes, _yes_!’ she shouted, and then gave a wordless cry, her voice coming from the same deep place as orders shouted in a howling gale. Her orgasm bent her back and then doubled her over. She stayed pressed tight against his mouth until he’d wrung the last shocks of pleasure out of her, then rose up on her knees and broke the contact between them.

‘ _Oh_ ,’ she said, putting her hands down to steady herself. ‘Oh, damn.’ She swung her leg over Harry’s head and rolled over beside him, sinking into a careless sprawl. The glow of her orgasm had smoothed over the mess of emotions she’d been feeling. It let her summon back her bravado. She laughed.

Harry was spread-eagled on the floor where she’d left him. He looked so thoroughly fucked that she couldn’t help but praise him again.

‘That was gorgeous, you clever thing,’ she said.

He rolled his head to the side and grinned at her. His hair was sticking up every which way, strands plastered to his forehead and neck with sweat, and he was smeared with her slick from nose to chin.

‘Uma,’ he said, and reached out a hand to her. The rest of his body stayed almost comically still. She giggled again.

‘Tired?’ she asked.

He pouted and gave a wriggle, as if he was thinking about trying to sit up. 

‘We’ve got work to do,’ Uma said. ‘Where are my pants? Harry, come on…’ She put a hand on his chest and scratched, and he gave a shudder and a groan and hauled himself up to sitting. Harry. When he lapsed, it was only for a moment. That was why she trusted him.

She definitely didn’t wish she could let him lie, much less lie down with him.

He got to his feet, found her trousers and brought them to her folded over his arm. Then he set about dressing while she folded the harness back into its box.

‘You’re a mess,’ she remarked, watching him button his shirt up crooked. The smile he gave her said clear as words, _I know, and I intend to flaunt it_.

‘I’d better go check on the prisoner,’ he said out loud, shrugging into his coat. He picked up his hook and gave it a couple of flips.

‘You’d better wash your face first,’ Uma said.

‘Aw, I doubt he’ll know what to make of it,’ Harry smirked. He crushed his hat down over his dishevelled hair and swept her a courtly bow. Uma wondered about making an order of it, but decided she didn’t much care. Let him be the judge of how he walked around. It never hurt to remind enemies and allies alike who on this ship belonged to whom.


End file.
